Torment Blue
I've always been a fan of Pokemon Rom hacks, and i always wanted to try one, but because other pokemon rom sites normally get a virus into my computer i've never tried one. One day i was wondering in my computer if i could find at least one rom hack that didnt get a virus, when i found this website, called "Unpopular rom hacks" or something like that. The site showed some cool looking rom hacks, but i knew most of them, but then i encountered this rom hack, apparently a Fire red/Leaf green rom hack, called "Torment blue". The game looked interesting and i decided to download it, surprisingly, my computer didnt try to prevent me for playing this, so, i supposed this one didnt carry a virus. I went to my files and started to run the game. I originally thought the start screen would have a Blastoise instead of the usual Charizard or Venusaur, but the start screen had a charmeleon in it, a black charmeleon, like if it was a shiny Charizard but smaller I didnt thought that would affect the gameplay at all, because as i said, the game was a rom hack. I hit start and selected new game. Surprisingly, the game skipped the normal intro, with Prof. Oak and stuff, and went right directly to a cutscene, it didnt even let me to choose my name or gender at all. It showed a dialogue box wich said the next: ''-"Melen? sweetheart, wake up, you will be late for your adventure" -"im coming!"'' The screen then showed a person in a room, with one bed, a pc and some pokemon plushies in the corner, i asumed this was the trainer i was playing as, this person named "Melen", the cutscene continued with the person going downstairs. ''-"Im here!" -"Good night sweetie, i packed your things for your adventure, they are in the table" -"Thanks mom!, where's Ike and Nebu?" -"They are in their pokeballs, i placed them next to your bag." -"Thank you so much mom"'' The character seemed to have 2 pokemon, named "Ike" and "Nebu",the cutscene continued as the character walked outside the house taking their stuff. When the trainer got out of the house, it looked like the adventure was happening in the night, the cutscene continued by them taking out their 2 pokemon. A Squirtle, and a Charmeleon, the Charmeleon was exactly like the one from the start screen, a greish black color, with a red flame on the tail. The Squirtle had a normal color, and a black spot in the eye. The cutscene continued by the trainer saying the next :'' - "Are you 2 ready for our adventure?, we'll become the best for sure"'' Followed by the 2 pokemon hoping in joy, they seemed exited, the cutscene ended by the screen fading to black. When the screen came back, i saw the trainer run to the area of the tall grass, and stoping there, after that, i waited for something to happen, the screen seemed to be frozen, but the pokemon sprites of the Charmeleon and Squirtle were moving. I hit the button to go foward, then i noticed that i wasnt the trainer, i was the pokemon. This game was like a pokemon mystery dungeon spinnoff, then i wondered, What would happen if i hit the start menu? 5 options appeared: *Party *Items *Help *Owner *Save I did the first thing anyone would do, i checked party and looked at the summary of the 2 pokemon: *Nebu -Charmeleon , Lv 23 "What do you need to know about yourself?" Yourself? what do you mean by "yourself"?, i supposed this was refering that i played as the charmeleon, that i controlled them. *Ike -Squirtle , Lv 10 "Protect her" As other mystery dungeon games, i supposed this was my partner, and by protect her i thought it refered to not leave her side, like other mystery dungeon games. I closed the Party menu, and looked at the rest, Items and save was the same as any pokemon game, then i checked the "Owner" option, and it looked that it was the trainer card, a girl with curly messy brown hair and a grey sweater, other than that, your average trainer card. Then i checked the weirdest option out of them all "Help" When i clicked it it responded me with a message that said "You are not in a wild pokemon area" so this option must be for battles or to heal. After that, i continued foward, to the start of route 1 wheni arrived there, Melen was standing, waiting for her pokemon to come. When Nebu and Ike arrived with Melen, she just went running again, foward, i suppose to Viridian city, so i continued foward, when i suddenly encountered a wild pokemon. "A wild pidgey and Rattata appeared" The battle system seemed to be the same as the original games, you just were the pokemon. The battle options didnt change that much: Fight, run and items were still there, but the pokemon swap option was replaced by the option "help". I tried pressing it, but as i expected it responded with "Your party has full health", so i just simply hit fight. Nebu had 4 moves, bite, ember, slash and cut. I went for bite, since that was the strongest one of them all. For Ike, it had water gun and tackle, simple for a level 10 squirtle, i just went with tackle. Ike went first, hitting the rattata with a simple tackle, the rattata fainted, but when it fainted, it didnt like dissapear, it just stayed there like sleeping, like if it was dead or fainted. After that, Nebu went next. *Nebu used bite! When the animation played, the pidgey just started bleeding, like if Nebu just had bited that pidgey in the neck. My mind just stopped at that moment... what just happened in that battle? i really didnt thought this Rom hack would be dark themed. The battle just ended and i was shocked. Apparently the blood from the pidgey was still in Nebu's mouth as in her overworld sprite. I was really confused as from what the hell was this rom hack, i just simply continued. I tried using the Help option, Melen just went running to our location, and the screen faded to black, it then played the pokemon centre music when a pokemon's healed, the blood dripping from Nebu's mouth was gone. This game was starting to look really dark themed the more i thought about it. Eventually, we arrived to Viridian city, Ike seemed really exited on the gym, but as i thought, it was closed, after that we just did the usual like in other pokemon games, heal, buy some stuff and head out to Viridian forest. We arrived to Viridian forest, as the 2 times before, Melen went running into what i assumed was the exit of the forest, i started going through the forest, when suddenly, i knew this was gonna happen, a trainer encountered us, and obviously wanted to fight. The fight started, and the trainer sent out a lv 13 Beedrill, it was a 2v1, i would just finish this easily, but something else happened, the trainer started throwing pokeballs at us, as if he thought we were wild pokemon, we didnt get to attack at all. I didnt know what to do, so i pressed the Help option from the fight, surpisingly, Melen went running, and the fight changed, the trainer stopped throwing pokeballs, and it had turned into a normal fight, i thought i was starting to get the hang out of this. I commanded Nebu to use ember, and Ike to use water gun. Ike went first surprisingly, and when she hit the water gun, the beedrill went down, like a bug would do when you spray water at it, the beedrill didnt attack because of this, so it was Nebu's turn. *Nebu used ember! The flame hit the beedrill, and it started to play an animation of the pokemon burning alive, it was horrifying. *You won! you got $50 Melen just rushed to the exit as the other 3 times. I just continued. Everything was "normal ? the rom hack was supposed to be like that so i didnt worry about it, although it did make me sick sometimes when i saw Nebu rip someone's neck, or burn someone alive. But suddenly, Ike stopped, she didnt move, she just stared back, i tried going with her, and when i pressed a next to her the following text said: ''-"What are you staring at? we have to go with Melen"'' ''-".... but these flowers, this biome is so pretty! cant we stay here a little longer?"'' ''-"What?! NO! Melen could get hurt if we dont go with her soon!"'' ''-"Can we stay here a bit longer please?"'' At that point, it gave me an option to choose yes or no. Cause i didnt wanted to trun this more dark, i selected no. But the game started telling me thinks like *Are you sure? you wont be able to choose again yes > no *You wont be able to go back, make a wise decision yes > no *Last chance ....... i went on and choose yes, i was really insecure at this point and afraid >yes no ''- "Yay! thank you so much Nebu!" -"....."'' The screen faded to black after that, everything seemed more calm now, and i thought i had chosen the right option A loud noise interrupts the tranquility that i had at that moment, followed by a dialogue box that said: ''- "HELP ME SOMEONE"'' A cutscene started, it showed Ike and Nebu hurring to the middle of Viridian Forest, where Melen was, when they arrived, Melen was surrounded by 3 beedrills, but not even 2 seconds later, it showed the beedrills stabbing Melen, over and over untill she dropped to the floor and started to bleed, there were so many stab wounds that the organs were visible, it was horrifying seeing that. At that point, i wanted to throw up, this game seemed to be a very light and happy Rom hack, but it started to get darker and darker, i didnt want to play this anymore, but, i thought it would be over soon, so i kept going. Nebu just dropped on her knees and the cutscene ended by turning into a black screen. When the screen came back to normal, it wasnt showing Viridian forest anymore, I was in Pallet town, it was a rainy day and it didnt seem as the same as the last time. A cutscene started playing, It was Nebu, she seemed to be crying in the rain, when suddenly a text box appeared: ''-"Why... why... why.... WHY..."'' Nebu seemed to be mourning.. but what..? I still couldnt figure out what just happened, it happened so quickly that i didnt notice what was actually going on exaclty. Suddenly, Ike went out of what was Melen's house ''-"........Nebu.... you have to let it go.. it wasnt your fault..." -"I cant.. i cant.. I CANT... I COULD'VE PROTECTED HER...... I COULD'VE BEEN THERE FOR HER...."'' Her..? I started to realize bit by bit... She was mourning Melen. Melen must've died by those beedrills in Viridian forest, and Nebu must've felt guilty for not being able to protect her. ''-"........just.... let it go already" - Ike said worried'' Ike went foward into what it seemed to be the sea that leads up to Cinnabar Island, the cutscene seemed to end, so i guessed i could controll nebu back again. But just before i pressed the foward button Nebu said: '-"Follow her."' I guessed she was talking about ike, so i decided to go to the sea that lead up to Cinnabar aswell. When i got there, i could see Ike running through the sea the same way as Melen did when i entered a route before. '-"FOLLOW HER. DONT LET HER ESCAPE."' At this point, i realized that Nebu was saying that in a quite agressive way.... I couldnt figure out why, but now that i think about it, Melen wouldn't have died if Ike didnt distarct and stop Nebu from getting with Melen... no.... She wants to hurt Ike, doesnt she - I thought to myself before imediatly checking my menu. I had to see if something had changed in there. °Party °Help °Items °Owner °Save >Save "Its too late." >Items "She had em all...." >Help'' "Nobody will help.... whats the point.."'' >Owner "....." >Party -Nebu -Ike >Nebu "Maybe we aint the same.. Right...?" ....... This was starting to creep me out a lot. But i kept going. I needed to know what happened, or i wouldnt get sleep in ANY way this night. >Ike ". . . . H E R F A U L T " Oooooookay this was getting out of hand, this turned out to be REALLY dark, and at that point i was terrified to continue. I closed ike's summary and realized Nebu was losing health..? What the hell..? this maybe had to do with the fact that in the dex said that if this pokemon's tail was not in fire, it died. So, i entered in the lake and started walking, like it was low level water. Atmosphere got darker, and darker the more i stepped foward, untill i arrived behind Ike... at this point my screen was almost dark. I quickly checked Nebu's health before interacting with Ike. >Nebu °4/98 hp I had to interact with Ike before Nebu's health dropped to 0. I pressed "A" infront of her and the next cutscene happened ''-"N-nebu..? w-what are you doing here...? you'll die if you stay out here in the rain!" -"........... its your fault." -"Huh...?" -"its your fault that Melen's gone... Its your fault that we didnt acomplish her dreams... its your fault... EVERYTHING'S YOUR FAULT....." -"..... i-im... sorry...." -"......."'' Nebu started to grab Ike by the neck, raising her away from the water, Nebu was clearly choking ike ''-"Its too late to say sorry ike." -"I-.... I..... D-dont kill me.... please......" -". . . O r i d i e . . . . . o r Y O U D I E"'' The screen imediatly turned black... Did my computer crash..? was my battery low....? No.. no.. i just charged it 3 hours ago... that couldnt be.... Suddenly, the game screen started again.. it seemed that my game just reseted... What a relief... i didnt want that dark stuff to happen to Nebu and Ike.. maybe i didnt save before i chose to save Melen or to stay with Ike... so maybe i could redo what i did wrong! Right.....?.... well... no... when i tried continuing my file... it just said "Game file is corrupted, please restart the game" I restarted my game... it said the same...... i couldnt play anymore... i tried accesing the game site that i downloaded this rom hack from.... '- { This Page doesnt seem to exist } -' What...? i... i swear the site was there... i even saved it in my favorite websites.... its like... someone had deleted it just when my file crahsed.... I tried opening the game again.... same thing over and over.... and over.... and over.... and over again... the same message would appear.... '-{ Game file is corrupted, please restart the game} -' I couldnt continue.... I wanted to continue.... I had to continue....but... i couldnt...... I guess their death was inevitable..... right....? R i g h t . . . .? Category:Hacked Game